


Only a fool would anger Percival

by elletromil



Series: Only a fool [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Ambiguously dark characters, Asexuality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, ace!eggsy, off-screen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is sparring with another Knight who says some very cruel things to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a fool would anger Percival

**Author's Note:**

> A month ago I asked for prompt and thirstforfirth sent me that prompt "Hartwin prompt in your ace!eggsy verse: Someone (maybe another knight? Or someone eggsy knew from before kingsman? Or maybe one of harry's friends) finds out about their relationship, and is very cruel to eggsy, saying that harry is only with him out of pity and must be fucking girls on the side. Lots of protective!harry, hurt/comfort, cuddling, and chaste kissing. Eggsy being held and cuddled in harry's lap would totally make my day :)"
> 
> In the end Harry was less protective than I planned him to be, but someone step in for him. Also the kissing got a bit heated toward the end, but I felt it was appropriate at the moment…
> 
> FAIR WARNING: The story deals with someone being an ass to Eggsy for his asexuality. It also deals with the darker side I think all the Knights possess, as in while they’re mostly nice, if you mess with someone they love they will FUCK YOU up without regret. It’s mostly behind the scenes, but you can easily deduce that the one who made the mistake to be cruel toward Eggsy has not been treating with any niceness.
> 
> Also Eggsy might come a bit less confident in this than the original story, but the situation is different and I think his doubts are well-founded and they are rapidly put to rest by Harry.

“I just don’t understand.”

Eggsy grunts to indicate he’s listening, but he doesn’t engage Bors otherwise. It’s not that he can’t carry on a conversation while sparring, but the other Knight is usually one for playing dirty and Eggsy doesn’t want to be taken by surprise if he can help it.

“No seriously, I’ve known Hart for a long time and he’s never showed any indication he was a poof.”

Eggsy blocks a punch that would probably have left him breathless had it hit its mark and takes a few steps back. However before he can answer, Bors goes on.

“You must give some pretty good blowjobs.”

Eggsy resists the temptation to rush on and punch Bors in his smug face. It would be a mistake and a mistake is precisely what the other man is waiting for.

He can’t even say he’s surprised that the Knight is trying to distract him with his relationship with Harry. Was he in the man shoes, Eggsy would probably do the same. Their relationship might not exactly be a secret, they live together for fuck’s sake and they’ve exchange more than a few kisses when Eggsy either leaves for or comes back from a mission, but they don’t really discuss it with others.

Eggsy just wishes it was anyone else but Bors. He respects the other man in his area of expertise of course, but it doesn’t change the fact the man is a bigoted sexist dickhead. He’s smart enough not to be too vocal about his beliefs when there are witnesses around to hear him, but he and Roxy have heard more than their fair share of unpleasant comments from the other Knight.

“It’s not about that,” he as good as spits through his teeth. He knows he really shouldn’t engage Bors, but there’s no way he cannot react when the bastard makes his relationship with Harry sounds so cheap.

“Ah, yes,” Bors’ moue of disgust is a clear indication that Eggsy won’t like what will come out of his mouth next, “I think I remember hearing something about you not putting out. I thought it was merely to get out of honeypots, that you didn’t find those glamorous enough.”

Eggsy grits his teeth, trying to breath through his nose so he won’t do anything foolish. It’s not like he doesn’t go on honeypot type mission, just that he goes on those where the relationship he has to fake doesn’t need to involve sex. Maybe they shouldn’t be called honeypots because of this, but he’s not the one classifying them and has no desire to be, so that’s what they’ll continue to be referred as. Anyway, even if they don’t choose their assignments, Kingsman has never been in the habits of putting its agents in uncomfortable situation, even more so now that Harry is at its head.

For example Roxy is only sent on mission where the target is a woman, Kay will never get a target that is already in an established relationship and Percival simply never goes, not since the previous Lancelot’s demise.

So really, Bors should really just shut the fuck up. But of course, life is never that fair with Eggsy.

“I guess Hart is simply fucking a few birds on the side… He was always one of the best at seduction, so it shouldn’t be too hard fo-”

Whatever Bors was going to say next, Eggsy will never know, because he just punched him squarely in the face. His knuckles hurt, but at least he felt something give satisfyingly under the hit.

However, Eggsy doesn’t waste time assuaging the damage he caused, because he simply cannot stay a minute more in this man’s company, lest he does something he’ll really regret later. That and he really need to calm down and find his center again. But as he turns to make his escape, he comes face to face with Percival and Harry.

He cannot read Harry’s expression, but Percival is more than glacial, a sure sign that he is beyond furious. Eggsy doesn’t know how much they heard and frankly, he does not care, he just want to leave this place right now, which he does as soon as his surprise passes, running past them, not really caring about a destination, just wanting to be _away_.

*

Eggsy runs past them too fast for Harry to stop him and he’s left standing with one hand uselessly raised in the air.

Now that his boy is no longer in front of him, his attention is directing itself on Bors, the agent still cursing while trying to stop his nose from bleeding. Harry sincerely hopes it’s broken. He makes one step toward the agent, more than ready to throw in a few punches of his own for daring to distress Eggsy like he did, but Percival stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

The man’s smile would be a bit scary when he turns to look at him, but Harry has long since been disillusioned about the agent, he knows his usually sweet and innocent smiles only hide a devilish personality.

“Please allow me.” It’s not so much a question, as it is a declaration of intent, especially when Percival makes his fingers cracks slowly. The sound makes Bors notice them for the first time and something scared flashes in his eyes.

“Of course. I’m glad you found yourself a new sparring partner as I have some pressing matters to attend.” Bors gulps audibly at the sight of Harry’s smile, with reasons. It might seemed like a polite smile, but anyone receiving it knows that the end is coming and it’s going to be painful. “Oh, and Bors? You’ll have a few mandatory psych evals and sensibility training to attend once you’re out of the infirmary.”

Harry would prefer firing him completely, but Kingsman is still stretched thin even if it’s been a couple of years since V-Day and they do need Bors’ expertise. But if Vivien can’t ascertain Bors can change then they’ll have no choice but to make do without him.

It doesn’t take him long to find Eggsy, Harry’s first guess to look into the private bedroom they’ve claimed as their own at HQ turning out to be the right one to make. Eggsy is lying on the bed, face first, and Harry can hear from the doorstep how he is purposefully taking deep breaths.

“Would you prefer I come back?” he asks in a whisper, even if all his instincts yells at him to take him in his arms and never let him go again. He’s relieved when Eggsy shakes his head and finally gets into the room properly, sitting at the edge of the bed, still unsure of how welcome his presence currently is.

He shouldn't have worried because as soon as he’s in range, Eggsy grabs him by the arm and drags him onto the mattress until he’s also lying. The boy is now half on top of him, his head hidden in the crook of his neck and Harry presses a comforting kiss on his hair.

“How much did you hear?” Comes the muffled question after he’s felt Eggsy finally relaxed against him.

“Enough,” he leaves it at that, his dark tone enough explanation, his arms tightening around Eggsy as if to protect him from the outside world.

The silence stretches around them after that, not uncomfortable exactly, but still not like the ones they’re used to share. Harry knows Eggsy is on the verge of asking something, and Eggsy knows Harry knows, but he cannot bring himself to just yet. Instead he wiggles a bit so that he’s sitting up, Harry following him but never freeing him of the hold of his arms, not unless Eggsy specifically asks him to.

“I’ll have to apologize to Percival, I stole his sparring partner.”

Harry snorts in derision. He’s pretty sure Percival doesn’t mind the change in partner. “I wouldn’t fret if I were you. He found another one quickly enough.”

Eggsy doesn’t need to lean back to know Harry’s lips are stretched in a dark and cruel smile. It’s not one that makes an appearance often, but no one can accuse any Kingsman to be good men, especially not Arthur. It’s just the first time Harry is so visibly protective over him. Oh, he’s been hurt before, has woken up in the infirmary to the man hovering over him a few times already, but it’s not quite the same having Harry hell-bent on taking care of him and having Harry tensed with the need to strike back at whatever hurt him.

It’s quite nice actually, even if Eggsy would never admit it out loud. He still has some pretension of being a mostly good man.

“Oh… Is it a good idea though to leave him alone with Bors?”

Because if someone cannot stand Bors, it’s Percival. Before Eggsy had know how much of a git Bors really was, he had been surprised that Percival, who was the epitome of niceness when he wasn’t exploding buildings, could hate someone so much. Especially when Bors always seemed overtly polite with his fellow agent whenever they were in the same room. But he had quickly learn through the cracks that Percival never cared much for Bors’ snide comments, especially when it was directed to people he liked. And considering Roxy and Eggsy had been Bors’ main targets, the man attitude had grown colder towards him real fast.

“Maybe not. But he brought it upon himself.” Still, he cups Eggsy’s cheek with one hand so that he can look into his eyes, to evaluate if he would be more comfortable with Harry intervening or not. However, it’s clear to see Bors is probably the last thing on the boy’s mind right now, only a convenient distraction to whatever is truly troubling him.

Eggsy turns to kiss the palm of his hand quickly before ducking his head against his neck again.

“Do you miss it?”

It’s said so fast that Harry has some difficulty understanding him at first, but as soon as the words register, he knows exactly what Eggsy is referring to.

“No, not at all. I’ve never been of those who needs sex to feel connected to my partner. It’s nice sure, but so is a quick wank in the shower.” Which is exactly what he does when he feels the familiar stirring in his loins. Eggsy has once told him he didn’t mind if Harry wanted to rub one off when they were both in bed (Eggsy’s words, not Harry’s) and even if the idea is a bit tempting (Eggsy still does nothing for him, but Harry would not be adverse to some kisses), he prefers the shower for practical reasons. But as he kisses Eggsy’s temple gently, he gets the feeling this is not really what the boy wanted to ask him.

“Eggsy? My dear, what is it?”

Eggsy snuggles closer, as if he wants to get inside Harry’s skin, a sentiment he more than understand, so he merely tightens his hold without a word, more than ready to wait for as long as it takes.

“Did you… Did you ever thought about… About if I had been a girl?”

Harry isn’t sure what he expected, but it’s certainly not this. Still he takes a moment to gather his thoughts before answering.

“To be honest, I’ve never really thought about it. Even before we got together, it was more about what if I was gay rather than what if you were a woman. I’m in love with you and even if I want to say I would love you in any way you’d be, growing up as a woman would have shaped you differently. And even if you had been a woman that I’m attracted to, there is no way to know if you would have been ace or not. I still wouldn’t force you into anything you’re not comfortable with.”

He would say more, about how for him sex had never been about emotional connection, how it had always only been physical release, but it’s hard to keep talking with Eggsy kissing him as if he has learned the end of the world was about to happen in the next five minutes and he wants to make the most of them. He lets Eggsy have his fun for a moment before taking control of the kiss, slowing it down so they can better enjoy the contact.

They spend what seems to be an eternity but is still too short a moment relearning the other’s mouth and lips, tongues coming out to play together teasingly in random intervals.

When they finally breaks the kiss, Eggsy presses his forehead against Harry’s instead of hiding again. His cheeks are flushed an attractive pink that Harry cannot resist kissing, earning himself a delighted chuckle from the boy.

“I love you so much.”

“As do I dear boy.”

Harry isn’t sure how long they stay that way, just looking into each other’s eyes and basking in their shared love, but he’s sure it’s not even close to long enough.

*

Bors spends two weeks in the infirmary after his impromptu sparring with Percival and starts avoiding Eggsy and Roxy altogether.

The man is still a git, but at least now he keeps his mouth shut, especially when Percival is around to growl in his direction.


End file.
